Just A Little
by DashingRKO
Summary: Randy and Cody Fluffy One-Shot! Or maybe? Surprise inside! Read to find out! :p
1. I missed you

Randy was on his way to the love of his life house. Cody and him had been dating for 5 years now and everything has been going great to them. Randy hadn't been happier with anybody and he planned it staying that way.

He was always gentle with his baby-boy, never let anyone miss with him or they would be knocked out, but it wasn't him taking care of Cody, Cody toke care of him also. Randy parents weren't always the best parents but they weren't horrible either. Anytime Randy wasn't at his best, was their to cool him down and talk about his problems and he was his best medicine. Randy made to the Rhodes house smile at the scent of Cody's mothers cooking he always loved the food and warmest here, it made him feel warm inside.

Shutting his door and locking the car, Randy walked up to the front door and immediately knocked .After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Dusty, Codys father.

"Whats up boy?"Dusth said pulling him into a side hug, which Randy respectfully responded to.

"Nothing much, seeing Cody"Randy smiled as he was let in

"Of course! Why else would you be here?"Dusty rolled his eyes walking away

Randy chuckled and ran up stairs to see his beautiful boyfriend. Once he made it to the door he knocked twice waiting for him to open. Cody opened automatically smiling brighty seeing Randy there with that oh so sexy smirk he always had on his handsome face. Randy wrapped his arms around Codys waist hugging him tightly, Cody hugging back.

"Hey baby."Randy said when they dettached away.

"Hey Randy."Cody moved to the side so Randy could walk in, closing and locking the door when he did so.

Randy pulled Cody into a passionate kiss once Cody turned. Cody moaned into the kiss immediately kissing him back. Once they pulled apart Randy smiled and sat down on the bed, Cody following suit.

"How did your weekend go?"Randy asked pulling Cody onto his lap so his knees were on opposite sides.

"Okay. Could've been better if youw were with me."Cody pouted resting his forehead onto Randys. Randy smirked at Codys behavoir, this was what he was missing.

Randy licked his lips"Oh really?"Cody nodded not able to speak due to the new behavoir of Randy. Randy laid back so Cody was ontop of him. Randy moved his hands down to his stomach to his waist then to his target, Codys round ass.

"Maybe i can make you feel better."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! This not a One-Shot! Its a Sub-Dom story with many couples! Couples are:

Randy/Cody

John/Ted

Chris/Evan

Edge/Christain

I need reviews to continue! Write em' Up!


	2. New Greetings and Bad Meetings

**Here's Chapter two staring from the little Cody/Randy scene.**

**Warnings:Just Fluff really, sorry! :/Oh! And some Making out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Not Cody! Not Randy! Not Cody! Not Evan! NOT CODY! Not Chris! Nobody! Not even CODY! ):**

**Chapter: New Greetings, And Bad Meetings**

Cody moaned out in response.

"Please master.."Cody moaned.

"Please Master, what?"Randy raised his eyebrows waiting for a proper response.

"Please Master, take me now, use me please."Cody bite his bottom lip waiting for the approval.

Randy accepted that. He turned them over so now he was on top of him. Randy stood up admiring that sexy body he was about dominate. Cody eyes filled with lust and his body wanted to obey. Randy slowly crawled up to Cody with a devilish grin. Cody felt his inside melt, his whole body melt. Randy reached up to eye-level to Cody and ravished his mouth. Tongues drawing everywhere fighting for domination, which Randy obviously won. Cody moaned as Randys hand dug into his pants and grabbed his aching erection.

"Your being rewarded tonight baby."Right after Randy mouth engulfed Codys cock full.

Cody wreathed and lost his breath, it was complete heaven.

John walked into his classroom going to his usual seat but stopping in confusion and annoyance. There was someone sitting in his seat. His seat. It may sound selfish but whatever, john didn't give two fucks

"Hey you're sitting in my seat!"John yelled. The person turned around wondering if he was being yelled at. He found a glare being directed to him, so he was being yelled at. John was in shock, this guy was beautiful! John shook his head"Nevermind, you can sit there."He smiked and walked off.

Ted was in shock and wonder. 'Wasn't he just now yelling at him for his spot? Now he's letting him sit there? Weird guy.'he thought.

John sat in a empty seat next to chris."Whose that?"John said looking back. Chris had a smirk on his face nodding. "I knew you would like him. That's Ted Dibiase, he's new of course."Chris replied. John took a good look at Ted. 'Yeah he's the one.'

John can tell be just the look of Ted that he would be his sub, pet, his love. John has been through years of looking for the right sub. He's been hurt in all types of ways that could be put possible. Ted HAD to be the one.

Ted could feel John's gaze on him through the whole class. It made him nervous but also turned him on. john was a sexy guy, his deep blue eye, toned muscles, and those sexy dimples when he smiled. Just the thought of kissing him and having his hands on his own waist made him hard in jeans. Ted had to go to the bathroom to get his boner down. He raised his hands catching the teachers attention."Can I go to the bathroom?"Ted asked. When he got the approval he ran out the room in quick speed.

John smirked knowing what happened. He saw Teds boner and it made him happy.

'Yeah, he's the one'...

Christain was sitting at the table the court regularly sat at. He always was the first one since he's class was closet to the cafeteria. He jumped once he felt a pair of arms wrap around his arms, but quickly calmed when he smelled that familiar scent that was his master.

"Mmmmm, Master."He whispered. Adam smiled, he loved that he had this affect on his sub. "Hey baby."Adam responded and toke him into a passionate kiss. They didn't care who was watching. Everyone knew not to mess with any of the masters or their subs, if they had a sub which was only Adam and Randy.

"HEY!"A voice from behind them shouted. Both of them turned stratled by the shout from behind. Chris annoyed looked at them shaking his head."Yall are always making out."Adam laughed at this. Chris had no sub but had had his eyes on someone for the past year. His name was Evan Bourne, he was a Junior just like little Cody. Chris was always looking and talking about him, and so was Evan. They were best friends but everyone knew that they would end up together.

"Don't worry Chris, once you claim Evan as yours you'll get to make out with him all day, everyday."Adam smirked because he knew it made Chris mad when he did that. Chris growled"Shut it."and walked away for food without a glance. As soon as He left Randy appeared with a frown on his face.

"Whats wrong?"Adam asked concerned. Randy sighed pacing"Cody wasn't where we usually meet at."Randy replied. Christian jumped up"Oh Crap! I forgot, he went to the nurse because he wasn't feeling good during class!"Randy jumped up grabbing his stuff."Is he still in the nurse's office?"Christian shrugged. Randy ran out to his see if his love was alright.

John in with furrowed eyebrows."What's up with randy?"He said pointing behind. Adam shook his head and sighed."He just found out Codys sick, going to check on him."John eyes widen. Cody was like the baby of the court everyone cared for him. If Cody was hurt everyone chipped in to get into good shape.

"Hope he's alright."

**Hope yall like this short chapter. Hope its not to boring for yall, I tried my best on this chapter. I want this story to be a big hit. Sooooo, Review, Follow, and Favorite. :P**

**Next chapter in a week! (:**


End file.
